


Cool Summer Nights

by comfortwriter28



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortwriter28/pseuds/comfortwriter28
Summary: John B plans to pass the night out in the hammock while his Dad is going a little nuts with research. Sleeping is probably a good idea but it isn't coming to him. Turns out JJ is though so it all works out.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	Cool Summer Nights

It’s a cool night to be out in a hammock but it’s clear and the stars are bright and his dad is going a little nuts in the house with research so he’s out here anyway. In the beginning he was swinging back and forth lazily but now he’s still, just sort of staring at the sky not really thinking, enjoying existence in its simplest form. He should probably go to sleep but even though he’s tried several times, it doesn’t seem to be coming to him so he’s given up.

Maybe it’s for the best because the hammock shakes a little and suddenly something warm and breathing is sliding next to him. He doesn’t need to ask who it is, Kie would announce herself and Pope would take the other hammock, and would have texted or called to say he was coming over, not to ask, they’re long past that, but to at least give him some warning. 

No it’s JJ and as the fabric shifts to accommodate the new weight, he stretches an arm out which JJ lays his head on. It’s practiced, they aren’t new to this, sharing intimate space has been pretty regular for them since the fourth grade when JJ decided he was trustworthy enough. It’s a terrifying gift given how rarely JJ offers it, but important for the same reason.

They don’t talk, he knows by now JJ will start when and if he’s ready and trying to force it before then will result in JJ getting angry or trying to put up walls. He does play with the blond’s curls, something JJ loves but will never admit to. A content sigh from next to him proves his point, as well as the tension leaving the body pressed against his.

“It’s cold out.”

He hums but reaches under the hammock for the blanket he’s been too lazy to get for himself, but will grab for JJ, and spreads it out over them. JJ makes a happy sound and slides impossibly closer to him even though John B thought there was no more space between them. 

They stay like that for a long time, or at least it feels like a long time. He thinks JJ falls asleep at some point from how quiet he is until he murmurs, “He said he was proud of me.”

“Who?” 

“My old man.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what else to say, JJ’s dad may be the worst person in the world and if it weren’t for how much he hated people like Topper and Rafe Cameron, he’d say that the man definitely is.

“Oh,” JJ agrees easily.

“And, what?”

“And then he passed out from whatever shit he’s on.”

He can’t even imagine. Dad may not be the best dad in the world, he may be scatter-brained and disorganized; prone to taking off for a few days or weeks at a time, and even when home be absorbed in his research like he is tonight. It can be lonely, aggravating, and they fight. He wants the man around more, not just physically but emotionally too because when the man takes off to hunt for gold like a kid, John B misses him with an ache that runs deep and no amount of time with friends can fix because even though he loves them, they aren’t his dad. 

And yet despite this, he’s never once, not for a second, doubted that his father loves him, is proud of him, and does all of this for him. It makes it all tolerable and if he can be honest with himself, he often feels ungrateful because Dad may not be perfect but everything he does, all the late night and wild goose chases, all the fights and groveling to get the equipment he needed, is all so they can have a better life. His dad fights relentlessly for them to have a better life while other people aren’t nearly that lucky.

Case in point is JJ’s dad who no matter what he says, doesn’t love anyone but himself and the only fighting he does involving JJ is to fight his son, not fight for his son. Despite this he doesn’t think that’s ever stopped JJ from _wanting_ his father to love him and be proud of him. To hear him say as much, and then pass out from whatever he’s on- he has to imagine that it’s done a number on his best friend and for a moment he can’t think of anything to say but JJ saves him from trying by talking first.

“Whatever, it’s not like I give a shit what he says or does. He hasn’t been sober for more than sixteen hours straight in years so what does he know about anything.”

JJ’s tone is interesting, a mix of flippant, devil may care attitude, simmering discontent, and a touch of anger all over a pain so raw that he hurts hearing it.

“He couldn’t possibly be proud of me, or not proud of me, he barely knows me! I mean, he doesn’t even know I’m delinquent and banned from three stores on the island, or that I talked the lady at the electric company into not turning our power off, or that I managed to get an A in math last year.”

He should probably tell JJ to stop with how much he’s working himself up but even if he did it wouldn’t change anything, too late for that now.

“The move I used in out fight against that stupid kook the other day? Learned it from him.”

He bitterly assumes this has something to do with the nasty bruise JJ has been carefully nursing for the past week but now doesn’t seem like the time to bring it up.

“He doesn’t even know I won that surfing contest last week or that-” his voice is strained now, too sad to be angry, “even though he hates me I don’t hate him.”

And that’s it, any remaining anger seems smothered under the weight of almost a decade of unfairness, written in blood and punctuated with broken promises, bruised knuckles, and nights spent hiding from home.

JJ’s worn himself out and John B can’t blame him, it’s exhausting to feel that much that quickly. His best friend goes sort of limp next to him and he wants to say something, JJ’s done most of the talking and revealed a part of him that John B doubts any other living soul has ever seen. Some of it is even new to him, apparently Mr. Maybank really messed JJ up this time and he wants to give JJ the comfort he thinks his friend came here for but he still doesn’t have words for this. How the hell is he supposed to tell his best friend that he deserved a better lot in life or help him understand why his own father hates him?

By the time he does think of something, and gets his tongue to work he thinks JJ is asleep anyway but he still says, “You’re my best friend, and I’ll always be proud of you.”

He feels JJ stiffen next to him for a moment, apparently not asleep, and then hears him mumble, “C’mon man, you didn’t have to make this all sappy and shit.”

“Yea, right, sorry.”

A moment passes as he kicks himself cause they’re too old for this, they're fifteen, basically adults, and have been for years by necessity anyway. JJ doesn't need him to say stupid shit to make him feel better. He probably should have-

“But thanks. Really. I’m proud to be your friend too.”

He’s glad that it’s dark and JJ can’t see the stupid grin on his face because he’s probably tease him relentlessly for it. The conversation ends cause he thinks the emotional whirlwind has finally taken its toll, JJ’s breathing evens out and his best friend is finally asleep. He couldn’t sleep before, maybe cause he was supposed to be waiting for JJ and didn’t even know but now with his best friend happy and content next to him, he follows not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing for obx and I hope it came out as well as I'd like to think. I finished the show a few days ago, need season 2, and in the meantime had the bug to try writing for them. I might try again with a post season one shot with Pope and JJ if I feel ambitious and if you all enjoy it. Also I owe a big thank you to de_la_Cruz87 for beta reading for me, she's amazing!


End file.
